If It Wasn't For You
by massiveprocrastinator
Summary: After a stressful few weeks, Tori takes a walk in the woods. But when things go wrong, who will be there to save her?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so I was thinking about good things to add to a story and I had thought about this. It wouldn't be suitable to add to my current story, so I made it separate. It shouldn't be too long, maybe 3 chapters? It's mainly about Tori at the moment, but Bori does happen later on, so I'm listing it as that. Plus I think I'll do the next chapter from Becks POV so you can see his side of the story about why is acting that way. Don't worry; I'll keep updating my other story, too. Enjoy :D**

Tori POV

I needed some fresh air. I needed to clear my mind of everything that has happened over the past few weeks. So I decided I'd take a walk in the nearby woods. They say taking a walk in all the greenery is great for relieving stress and lightening your mood. I thought I'd try it out to see if was true.

I came out my room and checked where everyone was. Trina was singing awfully and majorly off key to 'Someone Like You' by Adele. I furrowed my eyebrows, shook my head but said nothing. I couldn't be bothered to tell her to shut up. I walked downstairs to find a note signed by my Mum.

'Tori,

Your father and I have gone out for a meal. We didn't think you'd feel up to coming, so we didn't bother asking. I've left you and your sister some food in the fridge. See you later on sweetie x'

I was a bit disappointed. I would have loved to go out for a meal_. Oh well_, I thought to myself, _at least they had the decency to leave some food. _I didn't feel like eating too much so I just grabbed an apple, got my purse with my phone and walked out the door. I figured I would be back before my parents, so I didn't bother to leave any indication of where I was going. Being the foolish teenager I am; I didn't bother to get a jacket or check how much battery I had left on my phone. I would regret that later.

While walking, I started to think about everything that had happened to upset me over the past few weeks.

Firstly, I had found out that my boyfriend, Lucas, had been using me just like Ryder had AND cheating on me like Steven had. After being with him for three and half months, I thought I could trust him. Obviously not. I always chose the wrong boys. Ryder, Steven and now Lucas.

Secondly, my aunt had died and I had attended her funeral. She had died from cancer after fighting it for almost two years. We had been close, which is why it stung so much when she passed away.

And lastly, after my brutal break-up with Lucas, Beck and I had confessed our feelings for each other (don't worry; Beck and Jade aren't dating anymore). I know it is a good thing that he and I felt the same way, but since I told him I felt the same way as he did, we hadn't really talked. I felt like he was avoiding me. And it has been a week since then, a heck of a long one at that.

So those were all the reasons – as well as two music exams and a drama exam – why I was all miserable and stressed. I just needed to left myself go for a while, breathe in the fresh air and forget about it all for a while.

Snapping back to reality, I realised I had been crying. I wiped off all the tears and the tracks they had made on my face and took a deep breathe. I closed my eyes and listened to the refreshing silence with the occasional soothing bird song to my ears. I smiled. I finally felt relaxed for the first time in weeks. This walk really was doing me some good.

After walking around for an hour or so, I felt a drop of rain fall onto my head. Great. As it was starting to get dark, chillier and I had been out for a while anyway, I decided I'd head off home. I had stuck to a path so I knew where I was going. I turned around and started to make my way back.

The rain became heavier and soon it was pouring. I was getting soaked and all I was wearing was a flimsy t-shirt and leggings. _Well done Tori,_ I scolded myself. I knew I would regret not taking a jacket. I decided to run. Another thing I would regret. Running in the rain, in the dark, isn't a clever idea. No wonder I didn't notice a tree root that had grown through the path. I stumbled down a slope eventually crashing into a tree stump.

My ankle throbbed horribly and my back pounded too from hitting the tree stump so hard. I knew I wouldn't be able to get up, let alone walk anywhere. A tear fell down my check, partly for being so stupid to not watch where I was going and partly because both my ankle and my back were generating immense, unbearable pain.

'Help me someone, please,' I cried out. I kept on for almost two hours before giving up. No one was going to be out in the woods at these hours. I was tired, I was freezing, I was hungry but mostly of all, I was scared. What if no one ever found me? I would die here, in the woods, all because I was too stupid to watch where I was treading. Then I remembered I had my phone. I patted my thigh to check if my purse was still there and miraculously, it was! My heart felt like it leaped out my chest, I had hope again, I would be okay!

Scrambling to get my phone out of my purse, I unintentionally moved my ankle and back. They both shot pain all through my body. I winced. I had forgotten about my injuries after getting used to the pain and now it was all flooding back. But I tried to ignore it. If I got help, it would be all sorted in no time.

I looked at my screen of my phone and I had eight new messages and countless missed calls. I must have been so distracted when calling for help that I hadn't heard my phone go off. I had three texts from my mum, two from Trina, one from Cat, one from André and one from JADE all asking if I was okay and where was I, that they were all worried sick. My parents must have spread the word. I smiled knowing people cared. Then I realised, I had none from Beck. That hurt. He didn't care enough to leave me message to see if was okay? My mum, Trina, Cat, André and even Jade, of all people, had texted me, but why not him? I shook it off and started to reply to my mum telling her where I was and asking her to send help. Just as I was typing the last few words, my phone bleeped. A notice came up.

'Out of battery' it read.

'No, no, NO! Please… don't turn off,' I stuttered. No use, it turned off anyway. I began to cry, for the third time that night. I was so hungry, so cold, so tired and in a lot of pain. Not only was my ankle throbbing, my back pounding, but my head and stomach ached too, from crying so much. Pretty much all my body was sore, my shoulders hurt from jerking them when I was crying and lying on the hard ground for so long, was turning my body numb.

I gave one last scream.

'HELP ME, SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP ME!'

Nothing. My eyelids became heavy and I drifted off to sleep, somehow.

**REVIEW M'LOVELIES **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. So this is a pretty short chapter. It's more to keep you guys updated because last time I updated this was 6 days ago (technically 7 for me) and feel bad. I'll try my hardest to get the next part up tomorrow, but no guarantees! Thanks for the support and personal thanks will all be at the end :) Happy reading!**

Becks POV

I wouldn't bring myself to believe it at first. I didn't want to believe it. But after 6 hours past and there was still no sign of her, I had to believe it. Tori was missing.

I barely slept that night. How could I, knowing she might be out there somewhere, needing help? It had rained pretty badly earlier on in the evening, which was unusual. But I told myself she was sensible. Obviously not sensible enough to stay at home, but sensible enough to shelter from the storm-like rain shower that swept over the city.

At around two maybe three AM, I decided to finally send a text message to her. I hadn't done it earlier for a few reasons. One; she probably wanted to just be left alone, two; I couldn't actually find my phone until about an hour ago and three; I tried to - as I've previously said – pretend it wasn't happening.

'_**Tor, where are you? Everyone is so worried, including me. I should have said something earlier but I couldn't find my phone and I thought you'd want to be left alone anyway. Plus, I wanted to think that you'd just gone to the park or to get some pizza or something. Please text back…'**_

After sending the message, I waited. I waited and waited and waited. _Maybe she's annoyed at me, _I thought. But why would she be annoyed at me? I tried to think of a reason why she'd be annoyed at me. Then it clicked. I had spent all last week ignoring her. But I had good reasons! Ok, maybe I could have interacted with her a _bit_ more. Now she probably thought I was giving her the cold shoulder after our little 'confessions'. Even though I was doing the complete opposite. You see, I was planning a surprise for her in one of Hollywood Arts abandoned classrooms. The reason for this was because I wanted to make it extra special when I asked her to be my girlfriend. And I had planned to do it on Monday, after the weekend. I hope my friends, the Vega's and I can find her by then. I'd be dreaded if we didn't.

In the end I must have fallen asleep waiting for her to reply because before I knew it, I was dreaming. Dreaming that Tori was in fact fine. Healthy, happy and just sheltered round a friend's during the rain and accidently fell asleep there after a long week. I hoped that dream would become real.

* * *

I was woken up rudely by the blinding rays of the Saturday morning sun. Reluctantly, I got up and had a shower. After shampooing and conditioning my hair with apple scented soaps and scrubbing my body with my Lynx bodywash, I got dressed into some jeans and vest top, ready for a morning stroll/jog. I brought a jumper just in case and clutched a water bottle in my hand.

**Thanks to demi101, Fallen Emo Angel, Jeremy Shane, Only1Left, FurryFriends143, minimaddi, LexisTexas2000, xFlipjamsx, cheysma2000, thesoundof, meathecat, avidreader5566, GoldenPenWriter, ss396, ashmarie20, FreeToLive603, lostsoulsaveme, kjfluffy05, Starlight Night168, ZD Monkey, ToriandBeckForever, Cat's friend and the two anonymous reviewers :)**

**Better go now, its 1AM her and I have school.. yeah, I know. Please carry on with the reviews and stuff :) See you next time, peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took an extra day than I said, but it's here! Chapter 3 is now up! :D Hope you like itt! As if I have to tell you, as you probably already know, but I'll say it anyway. Thanks are all at the end **

Beck's POV

I'd been walking around for a little while when I got a text message from André:

'_**Hey man, we're thinking of having a small search for Tor today. Meet at the Vega's house at around 11 if you're up for it!'**_

I looked at the time. It was already ten thirty. I would just get there in time if I started walking now.

* * *

When I arrived at the Vega household, it was five to eleven. Just in time. After knocking on the door, a rather distraught Mrs Vega answered. She was obviously scared for her daughter.

'Come in Beck,' she said with a slight smile.

I smiled back and saw that Cat, André, Robbie (without Rex) and even JADE were already present and sitting on the couch.

'Didn't expect to see you here, Jade,' I said.

'Yeah, well, I'm here. Now shut up and sit down before I have second thoughts,' she retaliated.

After having a snack and a drink supplied by Tori's mother, we were all ready to go.

'David's already patrolling the town to see if he might see her there,' Mrs Vega said, referring to Tori's father. 'You kids stick together and I'll stay here in case she comes home.'

'Ok Mrs Vega,' we all replied in unison.

'We will try our best to find her Mrs Vega, we really will,' I reassured her.

'I know you will dear. Good luck,' she said with a smile.

* * *

'I still don't see why you think Vega will be here,' Jade huffed.

'Well, we decided to look here because it's on the way to town,' André told her.

'But why would she be in the woods?' she cried.

'Just get on with it Jade! We could strike it lucky,' I said back, starting to get annoyed with her attitude.

'Ugh. Fine,' she moaned.

We planned to get to the town and ask people if they may have seen Tori in the past 24 hours. And on our way, we passed through a wood. We thought it may be a good place to do a bit of searching. Jade obviously didn't agree.

'I like the woods,' Cat suddenly blurted out, 'one time my brother climbed a tree in a wood by our house and fell off the top branch. He broke both his legs. So he doesn't like them, though.'

Wow.

'That's nice Little Red,' André said.

'What's that supposed to mean?' she exclaimed and ran off. Robbie chased after her.

André just shook his head and let out a big sigh.

'That girl has some serious problems,' he said. Jade and I nodded in agreement.

'But that's why we love her,' I smirked.

Although Cat could be a bit weird and VERY easily offended, she never failed to bring a smile to our faces or brighten the mood in an awkward situation.

I looked at my phone for the time. Eleven thirty-five. We'd been looking for half an hour and still no sign of Tori. I was really starting to get worried. God knows where she could be. She could be anywhere.

'Maybe we should have a break. You know, have our picnic lunch and resume afterwards,' I said, tapping the hamper I was carrying. We packed one after we saw the woods and thought it would be a good place to have a little rest.

'Good idea,' André said, while calling Cat, Robbie and Trina on his pear-phone so we could all re-group and have our picnic at our chosen spot. We had chosen a little area with six tree stumps, all in a circle.

While André was busy on his phone, I set up the picnic. I laid out a red patchwork cloth and put a paper plate and glass by each tree stump. I put all the food in the middle which ranged from sandwiches to little cocktail sausages to yummy strawberries and delicious pastries. I tipped everyone a glass of lemonade.

It was around twelve forty-five when we went back to looking for Tori in the woods. We said we would carry on looking for another half an hour then move on.

There was on part of the woods where no one had searched though. Robbie, Cat and I decided to search that area for the remaining time we had. I was walking along the path when I saw a lonesome, solitary shoe. I went over to it. It looked awfully like something Tori would wear. That's when I sensed she was close. I picked it up and stuffed it in my bag. I frantically looked around to see if she was close or if there was any sign of where she might have gone to. _Why would she have left her shoe in the middle of a path?_ I thought. Something wasn't right, something was wrong.

While looking around I saw an unsettled path of leaves. Something urged me to follow the path. Focusing on the path of unsettled leaves, I didn't notice the body of a girl with dark brown hair until I almost fell over her.

**Thanks to Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA** _(LOL), _**taxi party, Mrs TrueLove, ****NinaSkyLove, Jeremy Shane, cheysma2000, ToriandBeckForever, demi101 and FurryFriends143 :D I love you all guys, seriously.**

**REVIEW. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! Chapter 4 guys! You are all lucky I got this up today/tonight 'cause I wasn't too well today… Had a mass migraine. But I love you all too much to let you down. So here it is..! You know the usual routine; thanks at the end!**

* * *

Tori's POV

'_Tori!'_

'_Is she alive?'_

'_What is she doing out here?'_

'_What happened to her?'_

'_I hope she's okay…'_

'_Tori please wake up…'_

I heard voices anxiously calling my name and trying to get me to wake up. I slowly opened my eyelids – which took a lot of effort – to find six faces staring down at me.

_Cat_

_Robbie_

_Jade_

_Trina_

_André _

_Beck_

They all looked so worried – apart from Jade – especially Beck.

'Tori…' he breathed, 'you're alive!'

I smiled weakly, nodded slightly and let out a small chuckle.

'Yes Beck, I'm alive,' I whispered. My throat was sore and I didn't have much energy.

'I… I mean we… thought we'd lost you,' he uttered. He looked like he was about to cry. My heart broke seeing him like this. I completely forgot about what had happened during the week. I had him now and that's all that mattered.

'We should get her home,' Robbie said, placing a hand on Beck's shoulder.

'Yeah, we should,' agreed André.

As Beck began to lift me, my body started to become pained and feel achy again. I winced and let out a small groan. Noticing this, Beck put my back on the ground.

'Are you hurt?' He asked, looking as worried as ever.

'A little…' I replied while nodding.

'Where?' André asked, crouched down on the other side of me.

'My ankle and my back,' I told him.

'Do you think you can get up and walk?' Robbie asked.

I shook my head. Jade rolled her eyes.

'Surely it's not that bad,' she said, thrusting me up. She quickly let go when I screamed out in agony. I heard Cat whimper behind me. Unable to hold my own weight, I fell over. Beck heroically caught me before I hit the ground and laid me on his lap. I was cold and he noticed me shivering.

'Are you cold?' he asked me. I nodded my head in reply.

'Here,' he said, taking his jacket from Trina who had been holding it for him and cautiously put it on me, stopping every time I made the slightest twitch. I felt a bit warmer.

'Thanks,' I said.

'No problem,' he replied with a smile.

'They're on their way,' André said, interrupting us.

I shot him a confused glance.

'Who?' I asked.

'The paramedics. We called them a minute a go. You need to get checked out,' Robbie told me.

'Oh ok. Thanks,' I said.

'Jade, Rob and I will wait outside by the clearing because that's where we told them to come. We'll direct them to you when they arrive,' André said. He, Robbie and Jade started walking up the slope and down the path. There was silence for a while. Cat finally broke it after a while.

'What happened?' she asked. Trina and Beck nodded too, obviously also wanting to know.

'I fell,' I told her.

'How and what were you doing here in the first place? I never heard you leave the house,' Trina said.

'I was running, in the dark and the pouring rain and I tripped over a tree root. And I needed to clear my head. I left just after six thirty. You were singing in your room,' I informed her. Afterwards, I yarned. I'd forgotten how tired I felt, even if I had slept for hours.

'Are you tired?' Beck asked, obviously noticing.

I nodded.

'Go to sleep,' he instructed, pushing a strand of hair off my face and kissing my forehead. Behind us, Cat squealed in excitement. I smiled and leant into him. I fell asleep almost instantly in his embrace.

* * *

When I started to wake up, I felt a comfortable beneath me. My ankle also felt heavy and nowhere near as painful as it had been – what I guessed – a few hours before. I also heard the steady beep of my heart rate, then I realised where I was. The hospital. Furthermore, I felt a warm hand clasped in mine. I flopped my head over so I was facing the other way, towards the figure holding me tightly. I squeezed the hand and the person looked round at me.

'Hey Beck,' I said.

'Hey Tor, how you feeling?' he asked me.

'A lot better thanks,' I told him.

'Good,' he said smiling.

'So, was/is there anything wrong with me?' I asked him.

'Ummm… You broke your ankle and bruised all your back. You've been prescribed some painkillers because you might be in a bit of pain for a week or so. And you also had slight hypothermia but they managed to raise your body temperature before it got two serious,' he told me, 'They suggested keeping you overnight, just for safety precautions.'

'Ok. Could you get me some grub? I'm starving! And I need a drink too, please,' I asked with puppy dog eyes which made him laugh slightly.

'Sure. I wanted to wait until you woke up to get something. Is there anything you want in particular?' he stated.

'Nah,' I said, 'and, where are my parents?'

'They took Trina home. I told them I'd stay with you,' he said, 'See you in a minute.' He kissed my forehead and got up.

'See you in a minute,' I grinned.

**I actually really like this chapter… Anyway, thanks to:**

**FurryFriends143**

**Ehh what's my pen name again**

**It's rose hun**

**Americanhoney139**

**ElectusPotter**

**Book freakz**

**LilPurpleMonkey**

**Amandaafavila**

**Sajana black**

**ToriandBeckForever**

**Cheysma2000**

**Crazybirdie383**

**Flubber Butt Buddies FOREVA**

**I feel like this will be drawing to an end very soon.. Maybe two, three chapters time. It'll actually be longer than I thought though! I only expected it to be four chapters when I started out, now it may be as long as seven…**

**I would just like to add, I do read most of my reviewers/favouriters/alerters stories and I wanna say I really love 'Questions' by crazybirdie383 :') It feels weird that an author of a story I read, is reading ad reviewing my story too! I also love many others, but I really can't be bothered to list them all… Sorry.**

**Anyway, reviews please darlin's :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I took so long guys. I had a rough idea on what to do, but I didn't know how to write it… It kinda came to me yesterday, so…here it is! I think it turned out pretty well… As usual, thanks at the end! :D **

* * *

I was sent home early Sunday. Beck and I spent the entire day together and I must say, it was one of the best days of my life! He insisted that he wanted to 'look after me'. At first I told him I didn't need 'looking after' and that I wasn't a pet. But when he shot me puppy dog eyes, I had to give in. Nobody can resist the puppy dog eyes!

After helping me into my house, he sat me down on the sofa.

'Thanks,' I smiled.

'No problem,' he grinned back.

'Do you want a drink?' I asked.

'Sure,' he replied.

I slowly started to get up but he sat me back down again.

'Nu-uh,' he protested.

'Really, I'm fine,' I insisted.

'I want you as rested as possible, for school tomorrow,' he said.

'Ugh, fine, but what's so special about tomorrow?' I queried.

'Let's just say, I have a surprise for you,' he said walking into the kitchen with a ridiculously big smile on his face.

'Ooh, I like surprises,' I teased.

He let out a small chuckle, 'Where's the drink?'

'In the fridge,' I told him.

He walked over to the fridge and opened the door. Then he picked up a bottle of pink lemonade.

'I see you've got pink lemonade,' he laughed.

'Sure do,' I said.

'I still wonder how it's pink, I mean, there's no pink lemons!' He hollered while pouring it into two glasses.

'It's one of life's mysteries,' I joked.

* * *

'You hungry yet?' Beck asked me while packing away the Snakes and Ladder board game.

We'd played countless games during the course of the day. We played Chess, Battleships, Noughts and Crosses, The Logo Board Game, The Game of Life, Checkers and Monopoly. As well as that we did Eye Spy, drawing portraits of each other (which turned out pretty funny) and talked for a bit. It was now almost nine o'clock and all we'd eaten were snacks like biscuits, fruit and crisps. **[A/N: Chips]**

'Starving,' I replied rubbing my belly.

'Pizza sound good?' He questioned, waving his phone.

'Delicious,' I said, trying to imitate an Italian accent.

'Your Italian accent is awful,' he mocked.

'Well, I bet you can't say it any better!' I challenged.

'It sounds more like this. Delicious!' He tried, using an equally as bad Italian accent as mine.

I laughed, 'Told you.'

'Moving on, what would you like on your pizza Victoria?' He said, using my full name.

'Surprise me Beckett,' I replied, also using his full name.

He told me to cover my ears while he ordered so I wouldn't know what he was asking for. I obeyed him, trying to lip read him instead. When he realised what I was doing, he jokingly pointed a scolding finger at me and turned around so his back was facing me.

'Unfair,' I pouted.

'You said you wanted a surprise,' he said, after finishing the call.

'True,' I agreed.

'What should we do while we're waiting?' He asked.

'I think we should start watching a movie,' I suggested.

'I like your thinking,' he declared.

I left him to set everything up while I put on my pyjamas. I slowly walked over to the stairs (it's hard to walk fast while you're getting used to a cast round your ankle!) and went up the, one by one, clutching onto the banister. When I finally made it up, I went to my room, changed and wrapped a blanket round my shoulders. It felt cold tonight. I switched off the light and proceeded downstairs again. After struggling down the first few steps, Beck came over and gave me a helping hand.

'Such a gentleman,' I kidded once we were at the bottom.

'Just helping a friend in need,' he grinned.

I smiled back and walked with him over to the couch. I raised my injured ankle onto a pillow on the coffee table and got comfortable. After switching of the lights, letting the natural moonlight from the window and patio door light the room, Beck came over and sat next to me. I glanced over at him and he looked back. We smiled at each other and then he kissed my forehead like he had done the day before. Feeling myself blushing, I looked over to the TV screen and watch as the title came up.

'Titanic, huh?' I grinned.

'Definitely, I love a classic,' he said.

'Me too,' I announced.

About half an hour into it, the doorbell rang. The pizza had arrived. I wonder what it will be? Beck got up from beside me and opened the door. He thanked the delivery person and paid them. Whatever it was, it smelt delicious. Sitting back beside me, he set the pizza between us.

'Ham, sweetcorn, pineapple and pepper,' I stated, 'Nice choice.'

'Why thank-you. I do know how to pick the finest of combos,' he said, taking a slice.

'That you do,' I agreed, also taking a slice.

It only took us ten minutes to completely devour the pizza down to its last crumb. So, after finishing the pizza, we made some popcorn. The bowl was placed between us and we continued watching the film.

* * *

About two hours into the film and still another hour odd to go, Beck and I had completely moved changed how we were sitting. My leg was still perched, but the now empty bowl was on the floor and I had my head laid on Beck's shoulder while he slumped and wrapped his arm round me. We'd done it without realising. Drawing on for midnight, I was starting to get tired. I closed my eyes and fell asleep on Beck.

* * *

Maybe an hour or so later, I felt someone tapping my shoulder trying to wake me up.

'Tor, Tori, wake up,' Beck ushered.

'I'm awake,' I replied groggily without opening my eyes.

'Your parents and Trina are back. I should get going,' he told me. I groaned and opening my eyes, sat up. I looked over to see my family and the credits rolling on the TV. I had forgotten that they had gone out to some restaurant. I had turned down the offer, preferring to stay at home with Beck.

'Oh. See you tomorrow?' I asked, just making sure.

'Of course, that's when I'll show you your surprise,' he smiled and messed my hair. He then got up and after waving good-bye, closed the door behind him. I carefully got up and turned off the TV. My Mum helped me to my room and I laid in my bed, wondering what on earth my surprise may be. I fell asleep still wondering. I'll just have to see what tomorrow brings.

* * *

**I love getting feedback on my stories to thanks to all who do. Special thanks to:**

**TeamVictorious, naiblue123, marleegoff, TorianBeckForever and FurryFriends 143. **

**An EXTRA special thanks to Jessie Wonder's for not only faving and subbing the story, but for subbing me IN GENERAL. I can't express how much it means to me Hope you enjoyed this instalment and as usual…**

**KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING AND KEEP FAVING AND SUBBING! :D**


	6. Author Note Not ending story btw

Hey guys! Unfortunately for you (I think) this isn't a chapter update.

I apologize for that and I also apologize that I haven't updated in a while, things have been a bit hectic and I haven't really had time... BUT, I will be working on it soon!

Back to the reason I'm REALLY here…

As (most) of you may and probably know, Victorious has been abruptly cancelled? (I'm not sure if I should say cancelled or ended so hence the question mark).

We need to do everything in our power to keep it going!

There are a few ways you can help… If even we can't FULLY get Victorious back into the making, we at LEAST deserve a PROPER ending, don't you think?

Ways you can help:

Send a review to why YOU think Victorious shouldn't end on StrawberryAngel143's story 'Lets save Victorious!'

Sign as MANY twititions as you can find

AND LASTLY…

As of Wednesday 15th August at 4PM EST, on Twitter, we will try to trend: Give Victorious A Proper Ending.

If we work as a team, we could achieve great things. I hope you can help

PS:

Spread the word by tweeting and posting an update similar to one of these on your story

And also I will add links to petitions/twititions on my profile, as you can't on the story.


End file.
